snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Crispycol
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Bleedman Comics Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley To the sender thanks for the message i hope i will continue making more articles about the characters and stories of bleed's About YOUR Informations... Sorry if this is going to offend you but some of your informations is wrong... for example *In Megaville you said that City of heroes was the last page but it was not the last page *In Dib you said he was the traitor althought bleedman didn't confirmed it YET *Plus! Chowder is NOT! a female! instead of "his" you said "her".. P.S Don't get offended, and i'll just replace any information that is wrong, you can count on me (Gives a thumbs up and a smile) Hesham Kapina 09:09, November 15, 2011 (UTC) About New Possible Characters you have no right to delete any of my suggestions for PPGD and Grim comic i just want to suggest it to bleed to add them that's all i just want to add new NICK,CN and FOX characters including Disney casts im just adding a suggestions pls don't delete again my character suggestion please it's ok to delete my added information but not my addional pages! it tooks me 3 hours to finish the page and you just delete it! don't do this again! Please don't delete it again! you delete these possible new characters could possibly appear in the comics please don't delete it again man! including the Military please damn and don't replace it with other wiki files!. i just adding a suggestion tnx for the coments but i hope they will appears in the comics and i wanna prove new CN characters will appears in the comics This is Ravager321. nice to meet you Mr, Hearts, I have uploaded two pictures of Grim Junior and Minnie Mandy. I added description on them for fun. You can remove it if you want, I just wanna do something here that's all but I accidentally removed all of Grim Junior's Gallery. Sorry about that. About the military appears in the comics please don't delete those pages im trying to confirm if there's military appears in PPGD and Grim pls dont delete it again!. this is Snitch12.again don't delete it again please im trying to confirm if the Military will appears in the comic and im not here for fight im here to edit and add and peace... What Blog?! what is blog?! you edit my first Hidden page! why did you edit it! please create another Grim Hidden characters not PPGD Hidden characters that was my page created you edit it yesterday! Hidden Characters in Grim Please don't Edit my added pages man! please stop editing my added pages man!. yes im adding new possibles it was in my theory that those scenes and new characters were possible appears in the Bleed's webcomic. Sorry mr Dark sorry but i can't deny it and i don't quitting it sorry anbd you can't also delete the Battle of Megaville page also that's why Megaville was destroyed from a battle. More possibilities Mr. Hearts, Snitch12 is at it again. He added another soldier. Don't delete the military Page!. Please don't delete the military paged in the comic please!.and also call of duty characters! please. Thank you! DarKingdomHearts! for deleting my pages man thank you and i im goint to re-create it again thank you! Please don't delete the military paged in the comic please!.and also call of duty characters! please. if not i'll go to USA to findi you! Please Don't do it again! Don't worry i will sent some messages to bleed that COD characters were going to Appear in comics and the Military! and don't delete it again!.i will put it again even the cops!. you were like,Seiryuga! he hates everything! anything!. Speculation Why are there so many pages about characters and events that haven't actually happened/appeared? I new to wikia so I'm not sure who create the pages, but user shud be block and pages shud be deleted. All those pages just making reader confused about what happened and what might, but hasn't, happen. There is even a picture of real life police. Why are there picture of real life police on a page about something not even confirmed!? Terminus#4 15:16, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Characteristics It's great that you put characteristics about the characters.......... but the characteristics seem a bit messy (for instance, why are the words doubled) by Ravager321 My advise is to remove it. i think its better without it. Hello im sending you this message that Mr.User:Snitch12 is not editing this snafu-comics wiki anymore because you ruined his life and dreams and proved there's no new possible new Grim and PPGD characters that you've deleted he is now making his own Snafu-comics wiki http://bleedmansnafucomics.wikia.com About the Gallery Why are you making the page's gallery their own pages? by Ravager321 The Gallery oooooooooo :O, then I guest there is no harm. A page gallery of a page is a great idea. Template request (community central) Are you wanting page specific infoboxes for each type of page? If so, what specific info do you want in them? I can build the templates for you, and you can then edit the style tags to match the style of your wiki. Regarding your home page, your best bet is to ask at the founder & admin forum at community central. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 19:48, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :I've created a basic infobox at Template:Infobox character using the headings you gave me. Since I don't know enough about the subject matter though, I can't properly write the documentation page. I have, however, put a blank template layout on the doc page as a start. :If there's anything that needs changing or if you need help with anything else, please let me know and I'll do what I can. :MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 01:29, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :btw, I've put a sample of the infobox at User:MTracey1/Sandbox. No problem. Hope it's OK for you. I'll just explain the template a bit, so you can customize it if necessary: The infobox starts with: on the end to close the template. If you run into problems, or need help with anything, I'm online most days, so just let me know. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki:External_Wiki_Task_Force 06:57, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Oi darkingdomhearts, heb je toevallig MSN? dan kunnen we wat makkelijker praten over de wiki. zo ja, stuur me een note met je Email adres op Deviantart.com (www.XRazienX.deviantart.com) XRazienX 08:34, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Afterbirth What do you mean Afterbirth is just a submission? 13:19, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Mr. im so sorry that im gonna leave wikia 11:43, April 4, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the warm welcome ... um ... one question, is everafter going to be comtinued ? or it was only like that ? AshleySectorZ 14:48, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Sabrina The proof The proof Achthenuts 15:04, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Um I'm just wondering why you deleted all of the information I just wrote for Bell, Buttercup, and Blossom? I mean that took me like 2 hours. It was revised, plus all of it was accurate information. I was gonna do more tomorrow since it's so late where I'm at, but if you're just gonna delete and change it back then that would be a waste. I'm just curious as to why and I would like it if you didn't do that again sir. Hope I don't sound rude or anything. -WarrenWitch Oh ok, whew thanks! I must admit I was a bit irritated when that happened XD hahahahahah but I understand. I'll have to take a look at the Gallery, and I hope it's alright that I add more pictures to it and even use the pictures in there for examples on the sections I'm editing. It'd really help out those who are reading about this stuff and the imagery would be nice. Which is why I added the pics alongside :D hello im just new here.can you help me here in my version of this wiki PPGD wiki official ..... im not snitch12. please don't add any templates on this version of this this is seperate from the snafu-wiki. Ok so Mimi is like AWESOME!!! I see why she's your favorite, she is a straight up BOSS! She's my favorite character as well. I wonder though when they are going to continue with GTFDB so that they can focus on PPGD. The suspense is killing me. Also, I was thinkin of doing a page dedicated to powers and abilities. Go more in depth about the original character's powers and correlate it with the their comic book counterpart. But I don't know where to begin hahaha it needs more thought. Plus, it seems to me that in the PPGD comics, they've kinda downplayed the girls powers a bit. I mean compared to their cartoon counterparts who were "ultra super powerful"(which they were) it seems they've been hmmmm stripped of some of their raw power. I don't know, maybe it's too early to tell but being a big fan of the show it just seemed like it hahahaha. I want to thankya for the corrections by the way from our little mishap hahaha. Wow I'm tlaking your ear off sorry!!! HAve a nice day :D Ending? did you know that bleedman has ended grim tales what about mimi? i have a feeling that he is up to something new, or maybe not, what do you think? A Reply Hey, I am not sure if this is the proper place, but I am responding to your request on the main page. Though I am new to Bleedman comics, having only read PPGD and Grim Tales in their entirety, I have a great respect and liking for the comics and want to help in anyway I can. Just send me a list of features that you want on the main page to my talk page or to tblunatic@yahoo.com. Flag Meister (talk) 15:53, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Unessecary Conversation Hey, what's up?! OctoberSnow (talk) 20:21, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Why, thank you. Thy is very kind but, I' ve tried very hard to earn my spot in what is now, seventh place.OctoberSnow (talk) 01:36, August 4, 2012 (UTC) What the blazes are you bragging about, OctoberSnow? Although it's just a rank, just be thankful that you're in the rank list (I know I am). If I may ask, what are you talking about? What doess rank have to do with anything? Are you saying that you would rather work on the main page? Flag Meister (talk) 19:03, August 4, 2012 (UTC) new picture from Bleedman did you see the new picture of bleedman, its cool, showing characters from GT & PPGD. I uploaded the picture and put it in Vinson Ngo By Ravager321 hello hey im semi new on this wikia and i love PPGD and Grim Tales and if you ever need help on splelling and grammatical errors i can help God-King of Ice Cerberus WereGarurumon (talk) 01:00, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Vandalizer This guy is vandalizing pages Kartinapang Fuse king (talk) 07:52, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I'm not quite done! There are other characters in PPGD who are or maybe androids, too (e.g. Samantha and maybe Bell). You mean the page I was creating before? Ok... I'll think about it for a bit. Character Age Curiosity I'm very curious, DKH. When I read the page about Blossom being 11 years old, how did you know this? Did you get this from a source, or did you guess she's that age? I'm just asking.